


“Son, it’s time to stop harassing this beautiful young lady”

by emmaome



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Impala Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Vaginal Fingering, bar hookup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 08:59:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7611784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmaome/pseuds/emmaome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean tries to buy you a drink but your eyes fall on a slightly older man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	“Son, it’s time to stop harassing this beautiful young lady”

You didn’t frequent bars much not because you were adverse to them but they just were not really your scene but it had been a long fucking day and a drink was needed; possibly some company if you were lucky. Well, if they were lucky. 

After two hours and several drinks later no one had taken to your liking so you were about to put your jacket on when someone grabbed it and pulled it off your arms. “Easy tiger, let’s not get too hasty now, I’ve just arrived” You rolled your eyes, hard, pulled out of their grip and turned around. He was moderately handsome, with beautiful green eyes and freckles, he was a lady killer and new it, but he wasn’t going to kill you tonight. “I don’t think so sunshine, I’m not really interested” you retort back and grab your jacket. “Oh come on” he said spinning round to lean his back against the bar in an attempt to show off his body. “I’m Dean, let’s have one drink and maybe I can learn your name?” you laughed and looked him dead in the eyes “I didn’t ask your name honey and I’m not thirsty, so I’m going to go home” you pick your scarf off the stool and put it on next, “it was nice meeting you Dean” and you walk away. 

You hear him huff and laughter in the distance with a “Dean you’ve lost your mojo” you look behind and he shoots two men the finger and straightens out his leather jacket and stalks after you. The two men are both handsome but you seem to be nearer Dean’s age, one of them was younger by about 5 years possibly and the other was older by a lot, two brothers? The guy wasn’t old enough to be their Dad? Or was he? The older guy caught your eye and winked, you blushed and bit your lip to stop smiling; he chuckled darkly and rubbed his beard stubble; that was hot. 

You forgot all about this Dean guy until he stepped in front of you and put a hand on your lower arm “hey, you could at least give me one drink? For my dedication to the cause? You are the most attractive person in this bar and I could show you a good time”. You almost consider a drink since he was trying after you shut him down, but you knew you would regret it and be bored. “There is no doubt in my mind that you could show me a good time but we just don’t have” you wave your hand between you and him “anything” he pouted and those plump red lips looked good, but not good enough. You look around the bar and see a cute guy eyeing up Dean “See that guy over there with the tan trench coat?” you tilt your head to the right “he seems into you, go say hi and get some tiger” he chuckles and steps closer to you and puts his fingers under your chin. 

“I’m not fancying what’s in his pants right now” he looks down at you “But you’ve got what I want”. You pull away from his hand and scrunch up your face, before you can react you feel a hand gently make its way to your lower back and a hand on Dean’s shoulder, “Son, it’s time to stop harassing this beautiful young lady” you turn your head and it’s your beard scratching mystery man, you sink back into his hand. “Dad come on, she’s my…” 

“Enough Dean, go…after you darling” He points back towards the bar, how could you resist? His subtlety to begin with had you hooked and now taking control and saving you has reeled you in good. You nod and give Dean a shrug. “You’ve got to be fucking kidding me” Dean shouts, you don’t bother to look back. “Now son, let me show you how it’s done”. You hear Dean’s heavy feet drag over to the other guy with long hair and you are greeted with a hand on your back as you stand at the bar. “Let me take your jacket, it’s too warm in here for one” he says almost making you jump. You turn and look up at him, he’s much older than Dean but his looks are exactly what you would take home. “Only if I can take yours off?” you ask under hooded lashes as you eye up the leather jacket. 

“Of course” 

“Y/n, and you are?” 

“John” he almost murmurs as he takes off your jacket and undoes your scarf, his eyes never leave yours until the bartender asks what we want to drink. “Bourbon for me” he says snapping back to reality as he lets his hands fall from your neck. “Glass of white zinfandel please” you lean and grab his jacket and slip it off his shoulders. The bartender puts your drinks on the bar and walks away, you pick up your glass and take a sip and place it back down carefully, John puts his hand on yours and leans into your ear to whisper “Let’s get some more privacy” and nods to a corner isolated booth in the bar. You smile “Let’s” you both pick up your stuff and relocate. 

After what feels hours of small talk and laughter, one leg was draped over his, exposing a lot of leg in your little black dress and his hand was massaging your knee. You leaned in closer and put a hand dangerously close to his crotch and he whispers in your ear “maybe we could take this party back to my room?” you put your hand on his hardening cock and take a sip of your third or fourth glass of wine “you don’t like this foreplay huh?” 

“Oh no baby I do, if you wanna play this game we can play” he says darkly and moves his hand onto your panties and rubs up and down, you moan and bite his ear. “I feel how wet you are for me, how much I turn you on. I’m glad you didn’t take an interest in my son, I can show you a much better time.” You sigh and unbutton his jeans to slip a hand inside and rub his cock, he shudders at your touch. He was big and you needed him to fuck you right now. “Let’s go John”. He nods and you two stand up grabbing your coats and scarfs in the process. He wraps an arm around your waist and you put your arm back down his pants as you walk and he chuckles. “That desperate baby?” 

“You have no idea” you felt precum leak from his cock and your pussy jumps in response. 

He holds the bar door open and you both walk through with a hand still comfortably holding his cock. As the door behind you begins to swing closed you hear whistles and banging of tables but you didn’t care, you needed to be fucked by this handsome stranger. John guides you to a black Chevy Impala and you chuckle slightly. “What’s so funny?” John quizzes as he walks you to the passenger side. “Nothing, it’s just a really sexy car and is turning me on even more”. You bite your lip and look at him through hooded lashes. It takes you by surprise when John removes your hand from his pants and pushes you against the car and nuzzles into your neck and whispers “Not as sexy as you in this moment y/n. God I cannot wait to feel you around my cock”. 

Your only response to moan and grind yourself onto him. John began to kiss your neck and reached for the door handle to put you inside the car but you stop him and drop to your knees and begin to unfasten his washed out jeans. “Baby someone might catc-” he was cut off by you placing a kiss and lick on the tip of his cock. His hands instinctively found their way to the back of your head and guided you as you licked the underside of his cock. You tease him more by cupping his balls and placing small licks on his shaft. “Unng enough teasing, I…I need to feel all of your mouth” the grip on the back of your head tightens and he pushes his cock in your mouth. You try to take him whole but gag a little and he lightens up but you understand what he wants. “Your mouth is so warm baby is this how your pussy is going to feel? All wet and warm for me fuuuck. I can’t wait to feel you”. Your mouth adjusts to his size and his cock touches the back of your throat and John begins to fuck your mouth still aware of your gag reflex. At this point your lingerie is too restricting on your swollen pussy lips. John removes his cock from your mouth and you hum in disapproval, through the pants and gasps he says “as much as I want to cum in your mouth I really want to come inside you”. You look up at him in the dimly lit carpark and you nod, he slips is thumb in your mouth and you step up and open the back door of the Impala. 

“I can’t wait till we get back to your room, I need you right now” you lift the hem of your dress and stroke your inner thighs and sit on the edge of backseat and slide back. John watches in awe and strokes his cock gently as you make a come’re gesture with your finger. He climbs in on top of you and shuts the door behind him but also cracks a window behind your head then leans down to kiss your mouth. His lips are electric and his beard scruff puts goose bumps all of your sensitive skin. His fingers make their way up to your pussy and play with your clit over the fabric of your underwear but this doesn’t last long and he rips them off with deep urgency. 

His lips are all over your face and neck which leaves you panting for more of his touch, your hands creep under his shirt and tracing the lines of his body before finding his nipples and twisting them. “You ready baby?” he murmurs into the side of your chin. 

“Fuck yes John” one finger slides into you easily and he chuckles

“Do you feel how easy my finger went in baby? You’re so wet for me. I haven’t had a women this wet for me in a long time” your back arches as your right hand places a hand on the side of his face and you put two fingers into his mouth. “I haven’t been this wet for anyone before” he adds another finger and pumps slowly. “God y/n you’re so ready for my cock aren’t you baby?” your only response is too nod and push your fingers down onto his teeth. He removes his fingers and jerks his hard cock a little. “You good and ready?” 

“Yes John, now fuck me” that’s all he needed before entering your slick hole. “Fuck you feel so good baby” you whisper in his ear. “So big and hard for me” you feel John shudder as he pumps into you. 

“Y/n you feel so good stretched out on my cock fuck I’m going to cum soon” the hand that was inside you dances over your clit with varying speeds bringing you closer and closer to climax. “John I’m going to cum and I want you to ugh fuck cum with me” his strokes were bringing you goddamn close and your toes and fingers clenched. Your left hand found John’s that was on your clit and you guided him further to your climax. His strokes became erratic and you knew he was close “Yes y/n fuck yes y/n”. You both cum in a sweaty leathery Impala mess. A couple minutes later you come down off that high and chuckle. John is still panting and nudges your leg to suggest for you to sit up. You do and wipe the sweat off your brow. He wraps an arm around you and says “Round two at my room?”

You smirk and nod.


End file.
